Late Night Revelations
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Should he finally give up on pretending? Would she let him cross the line that would forever change their relationship? Killua hoped so because he could feel himself slowly come undone from temptation. Officer Canary AU


What the hell was she doing standing in front of Killua's door in the middle of the night? Had she lost her goddamn mind!? Canary laughed humorlessly. Heh, obviously she had. It had been lost and shipped off to god knows where the moment she stepped out of her house for a late night walk to clear her head. Canary had awoken from her steamy dream sweaty and tangled up in her bed sheets, heart racing and the space between her legs on fire.

Canary could practically still feel his warmth blanketing around her as he loomed above her, his lips mashed hungrily against her own and their limbs interlocking as they made love. The sudden, soft tickle of a breeze against her skin reminded Canary of his fingers gently tracing every inch of her naked body. She could still hear his husky voice whispering "I love you" and "You're so fuckin beautiful" in her ear.

Ugh, damn those dreams! She didn't know how to act around Killua anymore because of them! They had been going on for a month now, the intensity and setting of their lovemaking varying every dream. It used to be so easy to dismiss his flirting in the past but now Canary found herself getting red-faced and─dare she say─shy over the forward comments. And was it her or did his recent flirting sound…genuine? The vapidity the officer always detected in her friend's advances seemed to have disappeared altogether. It was almost like Killua was actively…pursuing her. That was a ridiculous theory, though! She was looking too deeply into things.

Canary sighed. She'd better turn around and head back home. She had work in the morning, after all and needed to try getting as good a night of sleep as possible. The insomniac gasped when the door was swung open, gaping as Killua blinked down at her. Shit!

Canary opened her mouth to apologize for her rude intrusion when Killua let out a chuckle before flashing her his trademark mischievous smirk as he stuffed his hands in his sweatpants pockets and leaned against the doorframe. Canary closed her mouth. The impishness in his smile seemed rather forced and wasn't reflecting in his brilliant blue eyes. Not to mention the fact that Killua was looking at her in a way that made her want to shyly avert her gaze.

"What's this? The pretty little canary bird is out quite late. And on my doorstep of all places! How strange."

Canary rolled her eyes at both the nickname and his teasing tone. She said in a flat voice, "You're hilarious, Killua." The woman looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed as she remembered the reason why she'd been drawn here. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll go now."

The flustered woman looked up at her friend, furrowing her eyebrows at his now frowning, distressed face. Was he okay? Had she upset him in some way?

"Killua─"

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in, canary bird. You have something on your mind, don't you?"

Canary blinked at the now smirking man, utterly confused by his unusual behavior. She watched him open the door wider, patiently waiting for her to step through. She sighed, knowing she'd regret obliging him. Canary was still as a statue as she stayed firmly put in her spot a few feet in front of the door, listening to the door be clicked close.

Killua walked around Canary before placing himself in front of her, making sure he wasn't too engrained in her personal space mainly for his sake. He let his eyes roam her body. A fluffy, purple bathrobe was draped over her form, slightly obscuring him from seeing the black tank top and gray short shorts beneath it. God, she had such nice legs and thighs. And her exposed neck… Killua licked his lips, eager to bite into every inch of her neck, leaving no trace of skin unmarked. He wanted to be the reason why she'd be forced to wear a turtleneck to work or cake on concealer. His taste buds craved, _ached for_ her juices. He needed her, wanted her.

"I should really get home, Killua," Canary said, her hand timidly clutching at her arm and eyes on her bare feet.

Killua's eyes hazed over as they narrowed slightly. "Okay."

Canary could feel his presence behind her as he followed her to the door. She reached out to grab the knob, freezing into place and parting her lips when a pale hand extended out over her shoulder, the hand palming itself against the wood of the door. Canary felt her heartbeat spike as cologne wafted through her nostrils and warmth caused by closeness hit her backside. God, he was so close to her, practically pressed against her. What had she gotten herself into?

"Can I ask you something before you leave, canary bird?"

Canary shivered as she felt the light brush of his lips against her ear. She gulped.

Killua didn't wait for her to reply. "Have you been thinking about me lately, canary bird? Is that what brought you here?"

Canary smiled bitterly. Ah, so she had been found out. The curly haired woman wasn't all that surprised. Killua was an intelligent, perceptive man, after all, so of course he'd be able to read her like a book. Canary felt a gentle hand grip her bicep, the contact inciting a tingling sensation in the muscle.

"Could you please turn around, Canary?"

Canary breathed out a sighed but complied anyway, turning around to face him without making eye contact. Her lower lip starting quivering, Canary quickly biting down on it, despite knowing full well Killua noticed.

"Dammit," Canary cursed as tears trailed down her cheeks. Frustration kicked in when more replaced the ones Canary had wiped away in a seemingly endless cycle.

Killua's eyes softened as he gazed at the crying woman. He took his hand away from the door, placing it tenderly on Canary's right cheek. He brushed some of her tears away with his thumb, letting his hand rest on her cheek for a little while longer before relocating it underneath her chin. Killua raised Canary's chin up, sad brown pools meeting intense blue ones. She was still so fuckin beautiful even as she cried.

"Why are you crying, canary bird?"

Canary's bottom lip started trembling again, the rapidity of her tears increasing. "B-Because I don't wanna ruin what we have."

Killua would've smiled if such an action weren't so insensitive at a time like this, keeping his features as schooled as possible. But god he felt so relieved and happy! Canary had feelings for him too! And she had been conflicted because much like him, she feared that coming forward with her affections without fully knowing that they were returned would result in the shattering of the friendship they'd forged.

"Do wanna know a secret, my pretty little canary bird?" Killua smirked, confidence restored.

Canary sniffled while blinking up at him.

Killua cupped both of her moist cheeks, grinning down at her. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, too." He laughed as shock seeped into her features. "Yup, that's right. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't get the pretty little canary bird out of my head. And don't get me started about how you've invaded all of my dreams."

Canary was speechless. H-He actually liked her back? He couldn't be serious!

Killua tilted his head at Canary's silence, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Canary?"

Canary bit her lip. She had to hear him say it. "You're being serious right now, right? Y-You really do have feelings for me?"

Killua chuckled. "Well, yeah! And you have feelings for me, too, right?"

Canary blushed, breaking eye contact with the man.

Killua smirked, her reaction telling him all he needed to know. She was too cute. He let his hands travel down to her waist before leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead. He trailed kisses down her jawline next, smirking when he finally got down to her neck. Instead of fulfilling his early fantasy of leaving a plethora of hickeys, Killua raised his head up to gaze into the object of his affection's eyes. Their chests were touching, Canary's heart thumping erratically against his chest and vice versa. A woman had never made him feel so nervous before.

Canary's eyes shifting down to his lips before coming back up to his eyes was the push Killua needed, the man's grip around her waist tightening as he leaned in. It was when his lips were mere centimeters away from touching Canary's that Killua finally closed his eyes.

"I should go."

Killua's eyes snapped open, his lips practically brushing Canary's cheek, instead of her lips. She must've turned her head away at the last second. Killua blinked, feeling unbelievably confused and a tad bit hurt. Was he missing something? Did he do something wrong?

Canary was afraid she'd see hurt etched into Killua's face if she looked back up at him so she kept her head turned away. She found herself missing his touch as he relinquished his hold around her waist and greatly lengthened the distance between them, his back now to her.

"Good night, Canary."

Canary finally looked back at the man, sadness dimming the glow of her eyes. The woman turned toward the door, closing her hand around the knob.

"Good night, Killua."


End file.
